


Darling, your love is healing

by princessrorora



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sleeping Hook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrorora/pseuds/princessrorora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for 'birds' for Sleeping Hook week on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, your love is healing

She's uneasy.

He can tell by the way she flutters about the ship, curiously watching the crew as they go about their duties. Something worries the princess as she hovers, as her fingers pick at each other and how her blue eyes flicker around quickly.

Killian watches her from the helm for most of the day. She doesn't seem to take a moment to herself, to sit and read or stare out at the ocean like she loved to do most days. Something is unsettling the princess.

And much to his surprise, he's worried.

While the crew eats dinner and she's alone, Aurora stays on deck, fingers fisted in her skirts as she stares out at the waves. Her eyes are fixated on the setting sun, and soft whispers escape her lips.

"Princess?" The sound of her voice makes her jolt, and she spins around quickly.

"Oh, hello." She chirps, her voice higher than usual.

Killian cocks his head to the side as he steps towards her, fingers moving along the dull side of his hook. "You okay?" He asks, watching as she can't stand still, how her feet don't stop moving from side to side. It's a nervous little dance, and any other time he would be amused. But watching her flutter around the ship all day has exhausted him. This isn't normal for her, and he's ready to shake the reason for the madness out of her.

Her pale pink lips part, and she uneasily looks out towards the ocean before looking back up at him. "I...I uh..." She stammers as she rocks back and forth from her heels to her toes. "Well..." Aurora swallows hard, looking back towards the setting sun.

"Spit it out, little bird." He quips, quirking an eyebrow.

Aurora swallows hard, her breathing shaky and weary. "Today...is my birthday." The words come tumbling out before she can stop them. She glances at him out of the corner of her eye, amber curls fluttering in the wind.

It makes sense now. Aurora loved her new family of all the rough and burly men in his crew. They protected her and melted whenever she was around. Watching the toughest crew on the high seas morph into silly little men who fawned over the princess in lilac silks was both hilarious and disheartening for Killian. They had a reputation to uphold.

But the princess certainly was charming.

So it made sense that today Aurora had been fluttering over each of them, including himself, with her eyes wide as she watched them go about their duties, as if she was waiting for something to go wrong.

"Well...happy birthday, princess." He murmurs. She laughs bitterly, and anxiously tugs on her skirts, her eyes flickering back and forth. Killian shakes his head slowly, watching as her shoulders slump ever so slightly as he comes closer. "That's...that's when your curse hit, right?" He asks, stepping closer to her.

Aurora bites her lower lip, and nods slowly. "I don't want anything to happen to them." Her eyes fill with tears that she doesn't let fall. "Or you." She bites her lower lip, and shakes her head slowly. "Last time...when the sun was setting...everything went dark...and my nightmares unfolded before my eyes...I couldn't...I couldn't move as my kingdom was destroyed around me...I just...I can't even enjoy today because I'm so...so worried." Aurora's voice cracks, and her cheeks tint a light shade of pink. "I don't want...anyone to get hurt."

Killian draws his fingertips along her jaw, giving her a smile. His hard face softens ever so slightly, and she gasps as he presses his lips to her forehead. "You needn't worry, my little bird. Nothing will happen to us." When he pulls back, her body has stilled, and her breathing has returned to normal. "Nor you. I promise."

Aurora swallows hard, a smile appearing on her face for the first time all day. "How do you do that?" She breathes.

"Do what?" He murmurs as he drags his fingers along her cheek, thankful she hasn't pulled away from his touch.

She shakes her head, her smile growing. "I don't even...I don't know how to explain it." Aurora bites her lower lip. "But ever since I...I came with you...it's like you're healing me. This...this pain from so long ago...it's finally beginning to fade."

Killian chuckles. "I can't take the credit, little bird. It's the ocean. It's her healing powers that save you."

"No." Aurora murmurs. "I think it's you."

He can't help but laugh, and shake his head slowly. "Then I take it you won't fly away from me, little bird?" He teases as his thumb caresses her cheek.

"Never." She whispers as she lifts herself onto her tiptoes and presses her lips to his.


End file.
